Contigo
by KattheStones
Summary: Ella dejo atrás todo lo que pudiese tener que ver con él, menos los entrenamientos. La ciencia, su familia, todo lo demás . Ella no volvió por mucho tiempo. Se convirtio el bailaora y hacia giras por el mundo. Sin embargo un reencuentro marcara su vida. Ubicada luego de Dragon Ball Gt. (Summary completo adentro).
1. Prefacio

Hola, aqui vengo yo con una nueva historia de esta pareja que me encanta tanto TXP.

Soy KattheStones, para quienes no me conocen, soy escritora de un libro que pronto llevare a la editorial llamado Entrelazados.

No tengo mucha edad, no he salido del bachiller, pero aun que en mi historia anterior no he demostrado el impetu que tengo en escribir novelas, aqui lo mostrare: Me es mas facil escribir desde el punto de vista de un personaje que desde uno obnisciente.

Soy muy simpatica y estoy abierta a todas las criticas constructivas, a pesar de mi edad escribo novelas Rating M, asi que no es apta para menores o personas con baja edad, aun que sea ironico que yo lo diga.

Les dejo el summary completo, esta historia tiene un toque personal que luego les explicare. Respondo todos los reviews asi sea por PM, un besote a todas y todos los lectores que me lean y los que no. Espero que disfruten bastante y les agrade mis historias, si asi lo desean podeis dejar en sus reviews los links de sus novelas.

**No roben historias de nadie.**

_Besos, Katthe.  
_

* * *

**Summary Completo: **Ella dejo atrás todo lo que pudiese tener que ver con él, menos los entrenamientos. La ciencia, su familia. Ella no volvio por mucho tiempo. Se convirtio el bailaora y hacia giras por el mundo. Sin embargo un reencuentro marcara sus vidas. Pan vuelve, pero problemas surgiran, ya vencieron todos los enemigos sin embargo queda uno: La distancia de tener unas vidas separadas. ¿Superaran las traiciones, los malos entendidos, el deseo, la lujuria, el poder, el dominio, el salvajismo y sobre todo su herencia saijayean para estar juntos? Ubicada luego de Dragon Ball Gt.

**_Prefacio._**

Una de las canciones de Paco de Lucia empezo a sonar, entoces salio Clary con Adriana y Marie al escenario.

Los flashes se podian divisar desde los camerinos.

No estaba nerviosa, claro que no. Estaba emocionada y llena de adrenalina.

Mire en el espejo mi vestido negro largo, con rojo. Revise que mi cola de caballo de la cual prendia una rosa roja. Mi maquillaje y mis labios rojos eran perfectos.

Tome mis castañuelas y camine a la entrada del escenario. Las chicas estaban bailando la cuarta sevillana e iban por la segunda pasada.

A mi me tocaria bailar las cuatro sevillanas en pareja con Paco, quien se encontraba a mi lado, tomando mi mano, dandome aliento.

Lo observe, se veia hermoso son su rostro palido y sus cabellos rubios llenos de gomina. Beso mis labios y luego la cancion se terminó. Pronto, sono _Soleá _del mismo cantante y ambos salimos.

Mentalmente conte cada paso, cada movimiento al compas de la guitarra y mis castañuelas.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco seis. Pasada. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco seis. Paseillo. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Termine la primera sevillana, me posicione aplaudiendo al compas, y mire al publico.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco seis...

Paco me tomaba de la cintura en cada pasada, cuando cambiabamos de lugar. En el paso final de la segunda pasada, nos miramos mientras dabamos la vuelta.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... Cambio siete...

Vuelta, pasito y pa°.

...

Luego de las cuatro sevillanas los bailaores nos acercamos al escenario, donde nos entregaron un ramo de rosas a cada uno.

Luego de ponerme un vestido negro sencillo, pero de noche sali del teatro, justo a tiempo para ver a mi papá, mi mamá con un ramo de rosas blancas, goten, Bra, Bulma...

Y al voltear mi vista ahi estaba luciendo un atuendo formal estilizaba su figura de modelo._Trunks dio un paso hacia mi, tendiendome la mano que portaba una rosa azul._..

* * *

Genial, ese ha sido el prologo, dependiendo de los reviews subiré el proximo cap pronto o tarde.

Nota.

Paco°: Es el sobre-nombre que se les da a los Franciscos allá en españa.

Vuelta, pasito y pa°: Es lo que dice mi profesora de flamenco cada vez que terminamos una sevillana.

Si quereis ver el baile de Pan y Francisco, busquen en youtube las cuatro sevillanas en no os ha dejado en claro, Pan baila flamenco, es bailaora y su novio tambien es bailaor. Disculpad mi acento español, aun que vivo en venezuela naci en españa, y algunas palabras se han quedado ahi.

Saludos, un besotote.


	2. Noticias

Heeeeey, ya vine xd, bueno lo han notado ¿No?. Quisiera agradecer a dos personas que me han dado consejos y se han mostrado lo bastante interesadas.

**NebilimK: **Gracias por tus criticas constructivas que me ayudaron muchisimo. Espero que este cap te agrade. Besos, linda.

**Maid-Takumi-Joss:** MUCHISIMAS gracias por seguir mis fics y decirme que lo hago bien, te tome muchisimo cariño, un besaso.

* * *

**_Noticias._**

Francisco bailaba con gracia, como si fuese una pluma cayéndo con tranquilidad desde el cielo. Vi cada movimiento que enmarcaba su cuerpo, cada paso, cada voltereta. Sin embargo no perdia la elegancia al sapatear con sus zapatos de tornillo.

Jugueteé con mi cabello, suspirante me fui a mi camerino para tener un momento a solas; solía hacerlo, solia pensar en silencio.

Pude divisar en el espejo mi rostro acorazanado, enmarcado por mis cabellos negros y mis ojos del mismo color. Me veia tan normal, _tan humana. _

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento.

Me desvaneci, cayendo en el frio suelo de cerámica. Y ahí quedé, acurrucada en posicion fetal mientras lloraba.

¡¿Porqué?!, ¿Porque habian terminado siendo asi las cosas?, yo jamas me habia visto de esta manera en un futuro. Creía que seria feliz, hasta que me di cuenta que yo lo amaba y estaba equivocada respecto a él.

Habia necesitado olvidarlo, asi que opté por irme lejos de él, de sus recuerdos y de todo lo que pudiese tener que ver consigo. Sin embargo habia tenido que pagar un precio a cambio de olvidarlo.

Alejarme de mi familia.

Mis padres, mi abuela y mi tio solian venir una o dos veces por año, pero siempre habian insistido para que yo fuese para allá, con la excusa de que Bra me extrañaba, lo cual en parte era mentira, ella solia venir con bastante frecuencia. Entonces, al final; habia optado por alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba a él, la ciencia, mi ciudad natal, mis amigos, mi familia...

Dios, ¿por que no soy humana?, ¿por que no soy normal?. Habia vivido estos ultimos seis años o siete años alejada de mi herencia saijayean, lo unico que hacia de vez en cuando era entrenar, aun que eso me aleja de quien quiero ser.

_Pero es lo que realmente soy._

Todo esto es su culpa, su culpa por haberme enamorado, su culpa por haberme engañado, su culpa por irse con otra. Trunks siempre habia sido el culpable de mi corazon roto, de mi sufrimiento y finalmente cuando todo habia empezado a ser mejor el lo habia arruinado todo...

_Trunks miraba a travez del espejo mi reflejo. _

_-Te amo mas de lo que pude amar a nadie._

_-Trunks...-comente._

_Se acerco a mi con un paso gracial y beso mis labios con impetú._

Las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas, y los recuerdos volaban, golpeandome con cachetadas.

_-Trunks -las palabras salieron de mis labios como el aire mismo._

_Ahí estaba, besandose con su ex-novia, justo despues de haberme dicho que me amaba._

_Cerre la puerta de un solo portazo y corri como si mi vida dependiese de eso._

Abri mis ojos como platos, me levanté de piso y me sente en una silla.

_Todo esta bien, todo esta bien._ Trate de convencerme.

La puerta sono, indicando que alguien estaba estaba afuera, esperando entrar.

-Cielo, ¿Estas ahi? -pregunto una voz masculina que reconoci al instante.

-Si, Francisco.

-Sal, tenemos que ir a la oficina de Maria.

Suspire.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No -contesto rapidamente-, es una noticia.

Solte el aire.

-Bien, ahora salgo.

Coloque en mi rostro algo de maquillaje, escondiendo el enrojecimiento y me dispuse a salir.

Ahi estaba esperandome él, tomo mi mano y caminamos a la oficina de la dueña de la academia.

_Toc, toc._

Junte mis manos, soltando a Francisco.

-Sientense chicos.

La tension se sentia en el aire, sentia como si me ahogara.

-Nos vamos de gira a Japón.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-No, no, no -comencé.

Maria y Francisco me miraron.

-Oh, vamos Pan. Asi veras a tu familia y ellos te podran ver bailar -dijo Francisco.

Maria asintió.

-Además, eres una de nuestras mejores bailarinas.

Maria, la chica que tenia solo unos ocho años mas que yo, se veia de mi edad. Era un poco extraño que tuviese que hablarle de "usted".

Tomé la maleta azul de mi closet y la dejé abierta sobre la cama matrimonial.

-Maldita sea-mascullé entre dientes.

Saque mis pantalones, mis camisas y mis zapatos para comenzar a acomodarlas en la balija.

El teléfono sonó, la pantalla rezaba el nombre de Bra.

-¿Hola?

-Dios, Pan. ¿Te tengo que llamar por que si no, no te acuerdas de mi? -exigio.

Tomé aire.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual -contesto-. Vengo para contarte algo.

-¿Si?

La escuche aguantar una risita.

-¡Voy a hacer una fiesta de compromiso! -grito feliz.

La felicidad me inundó, tal vez era contagiosa. Bra casada con mi tio...

-¡Dios! -grite feliz-, ¿Cuando te comprometiste?

-La semana pasada. El sabado que viene es la fiesta, no te la puedes perder; seras mi madrina, mi dama de honor.

Sonrei abiertamente.

-Claro que si Bra -tome aire-. Tambien tengo algo que contarte.

Gritó dejandome aturdida.

-¿Te comprometiste con Francisco?

Mi corazon se detubo en seco.

-¿Que? -tartamudeé-, ¡NO!. Vamos de gira a Japón, estare desde mañana toda la semana que viene.

No contesto.

Silencio.

-¿Bra?

-¿Te podre ver bailar?, ¡Al fin! -grito con jubilo

-Bra, calma.

-¡Al diablo la calma, Pan!, iremos todos. Mi mamá, Goten, tus padres, tu abuela... Mi hermano.

_Trunks._

-¿Pan?, ¿Estas ahi?

-Si, oye hablamos luego. Avisale a mis padres que mañana en la tarde estoy allá.

-B-bien.

Y colgó.

Mi corazon se aceleró y entonces lo senti.

Odiaba ser tan fria, pero asi me ponia cada vez que de él se trataba, Trunks era mi perdicion por mas que habia tratado olvidarlo, no lo lograba del todo y aqui me veía, imaginando su rostro, sus labios, su cuerpo. ¿Cuanto habrá cambiado desde que me fui hace unos años?

Solia escapar de ver las revistas, menos en las que salia yo bailando. Solia escapar de las prensas rosas a no ser de que hablaran de mi o de la academia. Suelo escapar de él.

Tome aire, sintiendolo en mis pulmones hasta la ultima gota de él y grité, como si mi vida dependiese de ello, como si asi pudiese alejar estos sentimientos; pero no funcionó.

Tome el vestuario de baile y todos mis estuches de maquillaje... Mis tacones. Y las guarde en una maleta negra distinta a la de mi ropa.

Me puse la pijama una vez que vi terminadas las maletas y me acoste en la cama.

El sueño cada vez se disipaba aun mas de mi sistema, pensando en Trunks, pensando en Francisco, inclusive pensando en el compromiso de Bra. Su boda significaba asistir, ayudarla a planearla y todo lo demas. En resumen, verlo mas.

Frunci el seño.

Haria todo lo posible para evitarlo a él.

* * *

Buenoo, he aqui el primer capitulo de _Contigo_, espero que les guste. Mañana publicare el cap dos segun los fanfic que envien. Besos y abrazos a todos y todas, buenas noches.

_14-09-13._


	3. Saliendo de la monotonía

Holi:3, aqui vengo con el Cap numero DOOOS.** ATENCION LECTORES, ANTES DE LEER SEPAN QUE:** Este será desde el punto de vista de Trunks, quiero que tomen en cuenta que el tiempo de este capitulo se da mientras pasa el capitulo anterior, ¿Si?. Besos.

**No tomen historias.**

_XOXO, Katthe_.

* * *

**Saliendo de la monotonía.**

Papeles, papeles, y mas papeles, ¿Cuando terminaria de revisar todo esto? Tal vez me terminaria arrastrando todo el día.

-Señor Trunks, la nueva gerente en comunicaciones viene a verlo.

Suspire pesadamente.

-Que pase.

Odiaba este trabajo, lo odiaba demasiado pero al mismo tiempo mantenía mi mente ocupada. Solo me dejaba tiempo para entrenar en las noches y los fines de semana, sin embargo ese corto lapsus de tiempo no me ayudan para sacar todo estos sentimientos reprimidos.

_¿Sentimientos? ¿Cuales? ¿Por quienes?... ¿O por_ quien? Era estúpido que yo mismo formulara esas preguntas en mi cabeza y no tenía las respuestas. Solía cabar mi propio calvario personal, arrojandome de ahí y luego rescatandome varias veces por día; pensando en ella.

No habia manera en la que pudiese liberar mi estrés.

La chica enteró, luego de tocar la puerta. Supuse que seria la nueva gerente en comunicaciones, claro. Sus cabellos rubios enrulados llegaban hasta sus pechos y su rostro era redondo, mostrando ojos azules...

-Buenas -habló-, soy Yuuki.

Tendi mi mano, gesto que ella correspondió.

-A ver, dime que se te ofrece -pregunté con el mismo tono amable/finjido de siempre.

-Bien, he notado...

La mire y asentí como si la escuchara mientras hablaba, realmente no tenia ganas para esto, luego le pediria que mandara unos documentos especificando sus notas. Podía aguantar revisar documentos y firmarlos, pero estas cosas las solía hacer Goten.

Luego de que se fuera, salí de mi oficina; ya eran las doce.

-Hey Trunks, ¿vamos a comer? -preguntó Goten.

Asentí.

* * *

Vanessa alcanzo sus ultimos gritos de extasis y se acosto a mi lado.

Me lenvante de un salto y me puse mis boxers, seguido de mi pantalon.

-¿Te vas? -pregunto.

-Si.

Abrio los ojos como si le sorprendiera.

-Siempre te vas, quédate.

La miré.

-Hoy no, Vanessa.

Bufó.

-Ni hoy, ni nunca.

Frunci el seño mientras abotonaba mi camisa.

-¿Qué te pasa? -comencé-, pensé que nuestra relación habia quedado bastante clara.

Suspiró.

-Si, somos novios ¿no?, quizá deberias pasar mas tiempo conmigo que en el trabajo.

-¿Crees que si pudiera estar fuera de la oficina no lo haria? -exploté-, ¡Claro que si!, hago lo que puedo para pasar tiempo contigo, Vanessa. Pero no me la pones fácil.

Ella no dijo más, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana, simplemente se quedó observandome mientras me vestía.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y demás para luego disponerme a irme.

-Te quiero.

La miré y mentí.

-Y yo a ti -contesté sonriente.

* * *

El auto ronroneó con mi primera pisada, eran mas de las cuatro de la mañana y, para mi suerte no tendria que trabajar todo el día; solo de ocho a doce.

Las calles estaban solitarias, una que otra persona caminaba por ahí, los coches se veían aparcados a las afueras de los clubes. Todo era lejanía, silencio y soledad.

_Como aquel día._

Solté aire de mi boca, el aire que habia dejado contener salía con desesperación. La noche se encontraba justo como el día en que ella se fué.

_-¡Pan! -grité de nuevo cuando vi el avión despejar._

_Las lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas_

_-¡Pan!_

_Corrí todo lo que pude, evadí a los guardias de seguridad gracias a mi agilidad._

_-¡Pan! ¡Regresa! -mi voz se corto antes de que pudiese terminar la ultima palabra.  
_

_No, esto no puede terminar asi, no sin ella._

_-¡Pan! -grite desesperado._

_Ella se esta yendo lejos de mi._

_-¡Pan!_

_El avion estaba lejos y yo preparado para volar tras él._

_-¡Pan! -grite todo lo que pude - Regresa conmigo -esto ultimo salio como si me hablara a mi mismo.  
_

_Pan..._

_Entonces alguien me tomó con bruzquedad._

_-Déjala, mocoso. Tu mismo lo has arruinado -sentenció mi padre._

_No, no, no..._

_-¡No se puede ir! -grite, al borde de la locura._

_-¡Déjala! -contesto él._

_-¡Pan, vuelve! -grité nuevamente-, ¡Yo te amo!_

_Pero el avion ya se alejaba a gran velocidad._

_Luego de convencer a mi padre de que yo mismo podia conducir a casa, me introduje en el coche._

_Pan..._

_Recorde sus manos largas y delicadas, que parecian pequeñas y menudas al lado de las mias. Sus cabellos cortos hasta sus hombros, y su incipiente cambio de niña a mujer. Con todo eso ella era perfecta._

_Pero yo la alejé._

_Las calles estaban oscuras, no habia nadie; los carros estaban aparcados a las afueras y a los alrrededores de los clubes nada más. Las luces de los postes, las luces de los anuncios comerciales, todos esos parecian tan nitidos. No podia distinguir una letra de la otra; tal vez esa era una H o una A.  
_

_Y me di cuenta de que aun seguia llorando en sonidos sordos._

_Las calles solitarias parecian estar de luto, ella se habia ido y todos sentian su fugaz huida._

_Todos estaban acoplándose a mis sentimientos. O asi pensaba yo._

Ante él recuerdo mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, maldita sea; no podia seguir asi. No extrañandola a cada hora. El dolor me carcomía las entrañas y el corazón, si es que aun estaba ahí entre mis costillas y mis pulmones.

* * *

La luz del sol habia logrado despertarme, abrí mis ojos y no pude evitar saltar de la cama.

-¿Que haces aqui Bra?

-Nada, nada. Hoy dijiste que me ayudarias a planear la fiesta de compromiso.

Abri los ojos.

-¿Qué?, Pero si es el fin de semana que viene.

-Si, y tu te la pasas trabajando.

Abri los ojos aun mas.

Oh, mierda el trabajo.

Salté de mi cama y corri a la ducha.

Bra rió.

-No hermanito, hoy no te toca trabajar.

Suspire; claro, era un sabado sí y otro no.

-Bien, ahora que desperté, ¿Que quieres?

-Necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial -contesto sonriente.

Frunci el seño instantáneamente.

-No se, lleva a Marron o a Goten.

-No -hizo puchero-, Goten fué a la oficina a revisar unas cosas y Marron está pasando el día con Oob.

Pesadamente, exhalé.

-Genial -contesté con sarcásmo-, déjame ducharme.

* * *

El dia en el centro comercial habia sido poco productivo... Para mi, Bra habia pasado de tienda en tienda probándose vestidos.

-¡Bra, ya compraste un vestido!, ¿Por qué quieres otro?

-Bueno, el que compre es para la fiesta de compromiso.

Suspiré.

-No me dirás que este será para cambiarte en la cena.

Bra rió.

-No, tonto; es para la presentación de Pan, llega hoy y mañana en la noche se presenta; es algo formal.

Me sentí desfallecer.

¿Pan? ¿Mi Pan?

_No, ella tiene novio.__.. Pero es mi oportunidad de verla y explicarle todo.  
_

-¿Puedo ir? -pregunté al fin.

-Claro, vamos a comprarte un traje -contestó emocionada.

Bien, estaba acostumbrado a eso; no sería tanto martirio.

* * *

Bra había estado peleando con mi mamá todo el día, ella queria ir a visitar a Pan que habia llegado hace unas cuatro horas, mi madre decia que seguramente estaria cansada con el viaje.

Joder, estos gritos ya me tenian hartos.

Subí a mi habitación -o, lo que era cuando vivia aqui-, y me recoste en la cama.

Cerré los ojos.

¿Qué estaria haciendo ella ahora?, las ganas de verla era irremediablemente enormes. Cuanto habrá cambiado, ¿Seguirá estando igual?... Las preguntas rondaban mi cabeza junto con su ultimo recuerdo.

Su cabello era corto, ¿se lo habra dejado crecer? ¿se lo habrá pintado?... Siete u ocho años eran demasiado para mi cordura.

Sonrei como idiota. La deseaba ver, pero esperaria hasta mañana.

* * *

**Holi **, de nuevo xd. Quisiera pedir disculpas por esas lineas entra cambio de escenario. Suelo dejar un espacio en blanco entre uno y otro (como se debe) pero fanfiction no me lo acepta :/ Una lástima. Mil disculpas nuevamente y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo; besos.

Dejen Reviews.

_15-09-13._


End file.
